


Piece of My Heart

by Dragomir



Series: Stocks [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Bull is a big ol' softie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is not wearing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Dorian and Bull totally split half of the dragon's tooth. This is it's fate in Stocks.

He’s not wearing it.

Bull sees _red_ and only Krem’s hand on his arm stops him. Dorian is not wearing his necklace, and he knows _why_. He growls and cradles his kadan closer, teeth bared in a snarl as he looks at the Inquisitor, standing there and smirking. At the soldiers, looking away. Looking away, because the big bad Qunari is here to protect his kadan. And Dorian is not wearing the fucking _tooth_.

“Where,” Bull growls. He doesn’t think he can get the rest of the sentence out. If he tries, he will _scream_. He will scream and he will kill everyone who hurt his kadan and the _fucking_ Inquisitor is _smirking_ at him, because that evil…horrible… That fucking _demon_ , that fucking demon _knows_ where the necklace is. He grips Dorian tightly and relents only when his kadan whimpers softly and tenses in his arms.

“I don’t know,” the Inquisitor says with a sweet smile. “Maybe the little whore threw it away.”

Bull clambers to his feet, Dorian held firmly against his chest, and scowls. “I know you took it,” he growls, voice low and rumbling like thunder. “I know you took it, and I will find it.” The idea that he will kill the Inquisitor remains unspoken. He might be able to get away with the threat but… He clutches Dorian a little tighter and ignores the pained moan. Dorian. He has to protect Dorian right now.

“Check the refuse heaps,” the Inquisitor laughs, and turns to stalk away. “And toss that trash in while you’re digging.” The _thing_ who is supposed to be the shining hope of Thedas laughs like a thing possessed and lopes away. Evil, _fucking_ … Bull growls, low and rumbling up from his chest.

He leaves Dorian in hi…in _their_ room and makes sure his kadan – his _heart,_ his poor, broken heart – is secure and safe with the Chargers standing watch, to go search the refuse heaps. That is Dorian’s half of the dragon’s tooth – the high dragon they’d slain together in the Hissing Wastes, the one where Dorian had complained that his robes were soaked in gore, only to stop complaining when Bull had kissed him and had purred so sweetly while…well. That – and he has to _find_ it. He has to find it, because that’s his kadan’s half of the tooth, and they…

He _needs_ to find it.

There are thirty-seven refuse heaps in Skyhold. Bull is prepared to search all of them, to find that necklace. That stupid, tiny thing is a promise he made to Dorian – that he would _always_ be there for Dorian, that Dorian would _never_ be alone again. The necklace is stupid, such a small, simple thing, and Bull will search all of Skyhold’s refuse heaps to find it. Because it is a promise he made to Dorian, and he has already broken it once. He will not break it again.

Bull is fully prepared to search all of them. He _will_ , and he will _not_ stop until he finds it.

Others join him on his search. He doesn’t want them there, but… He needs their help. Dagna sorts through the heap near the Undercroft, and Harrit helps. (Neither of them mention the idea that the Inquisitor could have pitched Dorian’s necklace over the edge. Bull hears it cross their mind anyways.) Threnn joins the search outside the quartermaster. (She does not say why she is helping, because she and Dorian do not like each other. Bull knows that Dorian once sincerely commended her for her loyalty.) Master Dennet joins in. (He mutters that Dorian’s never mistreated the beasts. Dorian and Senna, Master Dennet’s daughter, are close in age.) Even Seggrit, worthless, grumbling, drunken Seggrit, joins the search. (He did not participate. Bull does not like Seggrit, but Seggrit is only allowed to join the hunt because he did not participate.)

They find it, on the third day of searching. Threnn and Seggrit will not agree on who found it first, but they cease their bickering when Bull takes the snapped chain from them with trembling fingers. They quiet and stand back as the Qunari swipes a bit of filth away from the tooth, and work in tandem to usher the others away as Bull’s eye begins to mist over with tears. The tooth is chipped and the gold chasing is missing and there is no dawnstone cap on it, but it is _Dorian’s_ half of the tooth.

Dagna whispers that she and Harrit can repair it for him later. Bull nods and stumbles back to his rooms. The Chargers stand aside for him.

Dorian doesn’t even comment on the reek of the refuse heaps clinging to Bull when the Qunari hooks the chain around his neck with trembling hands.

“I’m so sorry, kadan,” Bull whispers, cupping Dorian’s cheek with one hand as he presses their foreheads together.

Dorian doesn’t react.

**Author's Note:**

> They found it, and that's the important part.


End file.
